Misty's Song
by Maureen-JN
Summary: A reunion. A night in the forest. An oportunity. A love song... ¿Will Misty have the courage it takes to finally confess her feelings? Oneshot!


_**Author Note:  
**Hi there!! Well this is just a one-shot I made not so long ago… Its really simple and cute but for my surprise a lot of pokeshippers liked it, which made me really happy and proud of it. A friend of mine, Fox McCloude, offered himself to translate it to English so that more people would be able to read it. I thought it was a great idea so I let him do it. I want to thank him here for his awesome work, because I love this English fic just the way I do with my original version. And thank him again for reading my stories and encouraging me to continue writing, because it means a lot to me being admired by a great writer like him._

_The original version (in Spanish) can be found in my Profile.  
__- Maureen…_

_**Translator's Notes:**__  
Hey people, what's up? Here I am, bringing you another story I translated into English. Since the early days of Pokémon, and even to date, I've been a diehard PokéShipper, and for several years, I looked around just about everywhere for a songfic using Misty's Song, but I found none at all, which made me consider writing one myself. But, as it turned out, somebody went ahead of me. I really liked it a lot, and after some inner struggles, I took the decision to translate it so I could share it with the English-speaking fans out there, as I think more people deserve to read it. _

_Without further ado, let's get into the fic._

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon and all related characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri & Nintendo.

* * *

_**Misty's Song  
**Written by Maureen  
Translated by Fox McCloude_

_Out here in the quiet of the night__,  
Beneath __the stars__, and moon,  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds,  
We won't admit, but it's true.  
You look at me, I look away…_

- Misty… wake up! -

- Uh? What? – The redhead blinked a bit confused.

Daydreaming had become almost an habit to her. She blushed, a little embarrassed, when she noticed the brown-eyed young man smiling mockingly at her.

- What were you thinking about? – He asked.

- It's none of your business. – She grunted back. – What about all this fuss? – The young man shrugged.

- I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us and get some firewood. – He said. – You know… it's getting dark and cold already. -

- Oh… - She replied softly. – No, I'll better stay here and watch for our stuff. Are you all going? –

- Pikachu, Brock and me... –

- Sure. – She let out a giggle. – You guys go, Ash. I'll be ok. –

She gave a little smile to the young man, who just let out a sigh. He left without saying a word, leaving her all alone with her thoughts one more time. She sighed and smiled to herself. She had a reason why she wanted to be alone.

A few seconds later, the camp had been left completely desolated. If it wasn't because she knew that forest perfectly, she would have been terrified. Not to mention it was more than full of those bugs she hated so much. The same idea made a chill run down her spine. But they were at a "safe" spot. Ash had assured her. She had no idea about what kind of plan that boy had. Having reunited the three of them again, just like the old times. Just the three of them, the best friends…

She sighed again. This time due to a memory. A wound… She couldn't understand why after those eight years she hadn't blotted that _stupid_ idea out of her mind. That silly fantasy. She shook her head, and stood up from the grass she was resting on. The sky was full of colors, sign that the sun was about to disappear and the moon to make its entrance. She went slowly into the forest, while humming that melody which had been born in her mind not long ago.

A song. Her song. If felt good to express her feelings somehow. Since she couldn't entrust them to anybody, surely enough she could sing them in a dissimulate manner. A relief. A cold breeze caressed the skin of her face and neck. Ash was right, it was getting cold…

'_Ash…'_

_I wann__a tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start,  
I wanna tell you but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart,  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you…_

She heard some flapping. She held a giggle. It was so perfect, nobody could hear her. Her voice seemed to vanish in the deep of the forest. There was no echo and hardly there was somebody else than her and her two friends. She leaned on an old tree and closed her eyes. She started singing again softly.

_I practice all the things that I could say__,  
Line by line, every word,  
I tell myself today would be the day,  
But everytime, I lose my nerve,_

_I look at you, you look away..._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but__  
I don't know how to start,  
I wanna tell you but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart,  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you…_

'Crack'

That single noise made her startled. She looked around in the recent darkness, but there were just shadows of trees and bushes. She caught her breath back and tried to calm her nerves. Maybe it had been some small Pokemon…

'Crack!'

This time it was louder.

- Who's there? – She asked, alarmed.

She got up from the ground, on the alert to anything. She couldn't scream, nobody would hear her. And surely Ash and Brock were too far by now.

- Who is it? – She insisted.

Not even five seconds had passed when a large shadow appeared from behind a bush. Misty gulped down, she was pretty scared now. Her heart was about to bust of her chest… The shadow approached her…

- Don't worry. – A male voice said. – It's me. -

She knew he was smiling because of his tone. It was so typical. She felt the fury growing inside of her.

- What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? – She exclaimed in anger.

- Oh, come on. – The young man laughed. – Did I really scare you that much? –

Misty clenched her lips. She was way too prideful to admit something like that. She always pretended to be so strong…

- Well… no. – She lied, unwillingly. – You couldn't even scare a Caterpie. -

- But surely a small one could scare _you_. – He mocked.

- You better shut up. – She said in bad-tempered tone. – What were you doing over there? – She demanded.

- I just was passing by looking for some firewood… and I heard some shrieking and wanted to see what poor animal was dying in the middle of the forest. – He laughed while approaching her. – I wanted to see if I could help it. -

- Ha ha ha. – She said sarcastically. – That was very mature of you, Ash. –

- I was kidding, Misty. – The young man smiled. – You have quite a beautiful voice. –

Misty felt the heat running up to her cheeks, and thanked God it was dark enough that Ash couldn't possibly notice.

- You were spying on me? – She accused him.

The young man smiled again. He was so irresistible that way. Misty huddled in the same tree she had been sitting recently. As there was no longer any apparent danger, she felt comfortable again. Ash sat next to her.

- I felt a little curious, I won't deny it. – He said. – And I knew for sure you would have sent me away if you found me out so I… decided to hide. – He concluded with a bit of embarrassment.

- Did you really believe nobody would see you behind that tiny bush? –

- Did you really believe nobody would hear you singing in the forest? – He smiled. Misty sighed.

- I hoped not. –

- Why not? – He asked out of curiosity. – Is there anything wrong with that song? –

Misty blushed even more this time. She couldn't even trust the darkness to hide the color of her face anymore.

- It's just, it's too… personal. -

She lowered her eyes and evaded his at any cost. He was staring at her, she could feel it. Why did he have his sight so fixed on her? He had never stared at her that intensely… Was it due to the darkness?

- I liked it. – He said. – Is it yours? - Misty nodded. – It's really good. Really. – He smiled. – Though, I think I didn't hear the entire song. -

- No, it was just a fragment. – She whispered.

- Well, I hope someday I can enjoy the whole of it. If you want it, of course. – He added quickly.

Misty sighed. A smile betrayed her. She tried to dissimulate it but her lips had become so stubborn. She felt her heart beating faster and faster, and this time not in fear.

- I don't know… - She said with a giggle. – I mean, it's not _that_ good. It's just something I made up a short time ago and… -

- You mean it's recent? –

She bit her lower lip. What had she just said? She prayed for him not to deduce anything.

- What inspired you to write it, Mist? – He asked. – Or should I ask … Who? -

'Darn!'

Just the question she yearned to avoid. For those situations, there was only one safe way to escape.

- You ask too many questions, Ash Ketchum. You should mind your own business and leave me alone. – She said in a haughty manner.

Ash just let out a giggle and sighed.

- Nothing has changed, has it? – He said with that smile which was too irresistible for her. – After all these years, you're still the same Misty as before. Grumpy and bossy. -

- Yeah, and you're the same Ash, immature and irresponsible. Planning out all this camping stuff instead of preparing yourself for the next league. –

- I still have three months to prepare. – He cleared up with no annoyance at all. – And I don't see anything wrong in wanting to spend some time with my best friend. –

- Friends. – Misty corrected.

- What did you say? – Ash blinked.

- Brock, Ash. It's not just the both of us. –

'Though that wouldn't be a bad thing at all…'

- Tonight, it's just you and me. – He replied with a sigh. – Brock, well, we ran into a Nurse Joy. She offered taking care of our Pokémon for this night and Brock followed her to the Center. I honestly doubt he's coming back soon, I bet he'll be staring at her for hours. -

- Yeah… sure… - She frowned.

- Luckily, we have enough wood for the entire night. –

- How can that be? No more than half an hour passed? – She looked at him suspiciously. – Then, you weren't looking for fire wood when you came here. -

Ash chuckled.

- Not exactly… I was looking for you… - His tone suddenly changed. – I wanted to ask you to come with me… to a certain place. -

Misty raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised. Her lips opened a bit but no words came out. She looked at him sidelong. His shadow, he was really close to her. She cleared her throat.

- Sure. – She said. – I mean, there's nothing else to do, right? -

The young man half-smirked. He stood up and offered her a hand to help her stand up.

- OK. – Ash said. – Let's go then. -

To her surprise, Ash didn't let her hand go at any moment. He held her all the way, guiding her. Keeping her close to him. Misty didn't complain, but now her face was burning up with more intensity.

Step by step, the forest started to light up. Misty wondered why. Each step further, the mass of trees seemed to reduce, until only a few were left. But they hadn't left the forest…

There was a pitter-patter. The sound of the water hitting the rocks. Splashing. They had reached a river. The full moon was shinning intensely. Of course, she couldn't notice that with so many leaves and branches above her head. The moonlight reflected on the water like sparkles. It was beautiful.

She felt warmth inside, happiness. Misty tried to step forward, but she stopped upon feeling what kept her next to Ash, his hand holding hers, still intertwined.

- How did you found it? – Misty asked.

Ash shrugged and sighed.

- I've been coming to this place during the last two months … To think about some things. – He spoke slowly. –I've felt attached to this place lately… -

Misty frowned. She remained static, pensive for a few seconds. Why would Ash feel attached to that place?

- Yeah, it's quite peaceful. – She smirked. – And it seems so… -

- Familiar? –

Misty opened her eyes in surprise. Ash smiled.

- Yes. – She whispered.

The young man let out a small giggle. He let go of the redhead's hand and approached the bank of the river, where he finally sat. Misty hesitated on following him, but she finally did, sitting next to him.

- What if I told you this is not the first time we've been in this place? –

Ash was looking at her again. Misty set her sight on the flowing water. She could see his reflection. Both reflections.

- Ash, we've been in so many places… -

- This one is special. – She felt how he brought himself closer to her. – Don't you remember? –

She felt a lump on the throat when, upon seeing his eyes, she could see sadness in them. Was it truly that important? She sighed with sorrow.

- I'm sorry. – Misty apologized. – I can't… remember… -

Ash looked down. He seemed a bit disappointed, but he maintained that smile so characteristic of his. Misty couldn't help but feel worse.

- Maybe I can refresh your memory. – He looked at her smiling. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

Misty nodded, saying nothing at all. She felt a little clumsy. For sometimes just looking at him was enough to leave her speechless. She felt irritated when realizing that.

- It was about eight or nine years ago. – He began. – It wasn't nighttime, of course. There were fewer trees… - He made a pause and smiled. – I was being chased by a flock of Spearows. – He looked into her eyes. – And… -

- I fished you. – Misty completed, letting out a small giggle. – It was here, in this very forest… -

- Yeah. – Ash affirmed, looking more cheerful now. – That's right. –

It was starting to make sense now. Misty started laughing without even knowing the reason.

- Wow… - She said, losing her breath. – It was so long ago… - She looked at Ash. – Of course I remember that day, but this place looks so different now… -

- Time has changed it. –

- Just like us. – Misty added.

Silence. Misty tried looking at any direction not having to do with Ash. She didn't know why, but she felt inhibited.

- That's right. – He said. – In many things, but look at us now, a while ago we were arguing as we used to do then. – He laughed a bit.

- Yeah, most of the time over stupid things. – She smiled. – It's nice to be here again. Thanks for making me remember. –

- You're welcome… if it wasn't for you, this place would have no meaning for me at all, so, I thank you. -

He looked at him sidelong, he wasn't staring at her anymore. His sight was set in the water. Misty sighed and felt relaxed. Yes, that place was more than special for her. It was in that place they met for the first time, and she never thought that untidy little boy would become one of the most important and essential people of her life…

- You know something. – The young man spoke. – Even though we've known each other for so long, there are many things I don't know about you, Misty. – He ended in a playful tone.

- Well, surely there are things you don't wanna _know_ about me, Ash Ketchum. – The redhead smiled, using the same playful tone as him.

- No doubt. – Ash giggled. – Like for example, to who was dedicated that song you were singing in the forest a while ago. –

A tickling, like butterflies flapping, surged in Misty's stomach. The sensation was quite uncomfortable. What should she say? She only knew one way to respond…

- It's none of your business. – She said with calm, but warning him with her voice tone to "stay out of that subject".

Her cheeks flared up. She turned her face around so Ash wouldn't notice.

- So, it's for a boy. – He bothered her. – You don't need to be a genius to see that. -

- Yeah, I'm sure of it, considering it's you who's talking. – The color intensified.

- You're confirming it. – He half-smirked.

- What? –

- That it's dedicated to someone. –

Misty snorted, and her eyes became blank.

- You'll never get tired of annoying me. -

- Well… I'd like to know. – He said. – We're friends, right? Friends talk about stuff… -

- Not this kind of _stuff_, Ash. – She muttered.

- Oh, come on. – He smiled. – Don't you trust me? –

He put a "half-dead lamb" face which made her laugh. Misty made a gesture of disgust with her lips.

- It's not like that… but this is private. – She said at last.

- You don't need to use names. – Ash insisted. – Tell me, please? –

How could she resist that face and those eyes? Misty sighed. In any case, if she didn't tell him anything it was more likely that he would suspect of himself.

- Fine, yes, it's for a boy. -

- Bullseye! – Ash celebrated. – I knew it. Do I know him? -

- Eh… -

'Darn it… Darn it!'

She hesitated for a moment, muttering intelligible things. She shook her head.

- I… guess so. We could say that… - She said hesitant.

Ash looked down, thoughtful. Misty prayed for him believing her act.

- Is it Rudy, perchance? – He demanded without charm.

- My God, no. – Misty burst in laughter. – Of course not. –

- Good. – Ash clenched his lips. – There was no way I would approve that. –

Misty let out a huge, sarcastic laughter.

- And who gave you the rights to approve or not my suitors? – She raised her eyebrows.

- I think I'm capable of telling who is good for you and who is not. –

- Hahaha. – She mocked. – And since when are you so interested? –

Ash clenched his teeth and looked away. Misty couldn't help but feel some satisfaction. She knew Ash was jealous with her at times.

Once again an uncomfortable silence invaded them. Ash, in any case, didn't wait too long to heat things up.

- I never knew what you saw in that Rudy guy. He was a jerk. – He mumbled.

- Well, he was a gentleman, courteous and gallant. – Misty replied. – Unlike someone else I know… -

She felt bad after saying that, and she didn't understand why. Years before she would have felt most satisfied about having retorted that way, but not that night.

- Then why didn't you stay with him at Trovita Island? – He asked angry. – I'm sure now you would be more comfortable with him, instead of camping with us… -

Misty sighed. She looked at him silently. She knew she had hurt him and felt guilty. After so many years… Time had changed her, yes. For good. She had matured, and it was the time to demonstrate it. She wouldn't argue with him anymore. They had reunited again for a reason and she was ruining the surprise he had given her. She knew what to do, but first she needed to swallow her huge ego. She took a deep breath.

- No, Ash. – She sighed. – I wouldn't have been better with him than with you guys… -

The brown-eyed young man looked at her a bit confused. Misty felt a bit of relief inside. That was just the answer she expected from Ash.

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything of that. – She smiled. – You know how I am, at times… I explode. You're a great boy, Ash. As great as Rudy, even better. Any girl would feel lucky being with you… - Her voice got lost.

Had she said too much?

Ash sighed.

- No, you forgive me. – He apologized. – This was supposed to be a nice conversation for both of us, I didn't mean to upset you. – He half-smirked. – Whoever that boy is, he's very lucky. -

- You think so? – She felt indescribable warmth inside.

- Sure. – He looked into her eyes. – Why wouldn't he be? – Misty shrugged.

- Well, I don't have the best temper in the world. – She replied with a giggle.

- Bah, it'll be just a matter of time. He'll get used to it, and instead of that he'll see a girl who is persistent, talented and beautiful. – He made a pause. – The same way I see you. -

Misty embraced her knees and set her sight on the ground. Her cheeks were so red she felt panic. Nevertheless, she felt very happy upon hearing those words from Ash. She smiled.

- I hope so. – She said shyly.

- I'd like to know him. –

- For what? – She turned around just a bit to see him.

- You know, I could help him. – He laughed. – Talk to him about what you like and give him some advice. Nobody knows you better than I do. – He bragged.

- So that's what you think? – She raised an eyebrow and laughed. – Now you're helping my suitors? Who understands you? –

- I guess you're right. – He said scratching the back of his neck. – He must be a great boy, for you to have chosen him. – He added in a not-very cheerful tone.

- He is. – Misty confirmed with a smile.

Ash nodded in silence. His expression was stiff, as if he felt nothing at all. Misty sighed.

- You're not talking about Brock or Tracey, right? -

- Eew! – Misty laughed. – Brock is almost like my brother, Ash. And Tracey, in case you don't remember, has been dating my sister Daisy for a long while now. –

- Well, I just wanted to discard the possibilities… - He said, a bit embarrassed.

She didn't know how far he wanted to go. Knowing Ash, he wouldn't give up so easily. Though that might turn out to be a good thing after all…

- Hey, Ash. -

- Yes? – He raised his look, anxious.

- I was just wondering… - She cleared her throat. – Well, would you like to hear the rest of the song? –

Ash raised both eyebrows in surprise. Then, he gave her a sincere smile.

- Sure, Misty. I'd love to. – He said.

- OK. – She bit her lip. – But don't you dare to laugh. –

- No way. –

Misty nodded and cleared her throat. She was still flushed, but she could use the song as an excuse for that. She took a deep breath and started singing the third strophe.

_Why__, why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try... but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see...?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but__  
I don't know how to start,  
I wanna tell you but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart,  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you…_

She felt flushed after singing. Ash had been looking at her in a weird way during the song… What was wrong with him that night?

- So? – She asked clumsily.

- So what? – Ash said.

- What do you think? – Ash smiled.

- I like it. It seems… you love him very much. – He said again with that downhearted tone.

- It's true. – Misty affirmed, feeling a bit sad upon seeing his expression.

- But he's a bit of a fool, if he looks away from you as you say in the song. Is he blind or something? – Misty smiled.

- Well, you know, sometimes there are lots of things inside the head of a man. Things like Pokémon and Gym battles which obfuscate him and prevent him from seeing beyond the girl who is next to him. –

Ash turned to see her frowning. Misty tried not to laugh. She bit her lower lip and pretended nothing had happened. Ash seemed to be more than confused, but she saw sidelong a smile had formed in his lips.

- Yeah, well. Maybe that boy thought at the moment the gym badges were more important than anything else. – He played along. – But now he has matured and has his mind all clear, he's capable enough to treat her as she deserves. -

- In any case, that doesn't justify the fact he was so oblivious to her all these years. – She explained calmed, but holding the laughter inside.

- Well, maybe she was a bit annoying at times… but he never forgot about her, it was just he thought they would always be together, but they weren't... –

- He had it coming, I mean, the years passed by and he didn't give a sign. A girl cannot wait forever. – She made a pause and looked into his eyes. He was gazing at her. Misty smiled. – I mean, why, if he was actually interested, didn't he fight for her as he should have at that moment? –

- Well… - Ash begun, doubtful. – Maybe he was very insecure about himself in regards to her. Maybe he felt overshadowed by other guys who were better-looking, wealthier, who lived in a paradise island and could offer her everything she had ever wanted… -

Misty licked her lips. She stared at him once again. He wasn't turning his look away from her. The conversation now had taken a much more direct route. She immediately knew with that response Ash had gotten the message. Now, they just had to reach the end of everything… What would it be?

- Money isn't everything, Ash. And I'm sure he can make himself much worthier than money. He has a great personality… - She said.

- Yeah, maybe… - He said, hesitant.

- Besides… perhaps she herself felt overshadowed by other girls too. Her only consolation was that he always paid minor attention to them. – She added cheerful.

- Probably he expected she her to react in those situations. –

- She did, that's for sure, but he never noticed. – She made a long pause and sighed in sorrow. – Anyhow, that boy is way too busy with his stuff… I don't think he has any time for a girlfriend. –

- I think he could spare some time for her, if he's truly interested. – Ash debated. – And he _is _interested. -

- Well, how can we know for sure? Well, she, it's obvious, won't tell him a word. -

- I think she could tell him how she feels, face to face. –

- Why her? – She complained. – It's the man who should declare himself. It's… the natural law! –

- I don't think so. –

- But she does! – Misty exclaimed. – It's unfair, don't you think? After waiting for so long… couldn't he at least be the one who tells her? –

Ash sighed. Misty was starting to get tired of her own game. She wasn't gaining anything at all! She turned back to look at the river. That river…

- You're right. – Ash said at last. – It's him who should tell her. But it's too hard for him. Specially when she gets so stubborn, and assaults him every time he tries to make her a compliment or a surprise… - He looked at her with a smile. Misty blushed intensely. – And maybe he was waiting for a chance… -

- A chance for what? – She asked out of curiosity.

- A chance to be all alone with her. And, I don't know, maybe taking her to a place she would like, like a sunset on the beach… or for a little night conversation at the bank of a river… -

Misty took a deep breath. It couldn't be. He was taking control over her in her very own game! That was intolerable…

- Yes, but even so he didn't gather up courage to tell her anything. – Misty said in a whisper.

- Perhaps it was because he thought she was interested in someone else… because maybe, he found her singing a certain love song in the middle of the forest… - He approached her more.

A current, like an electric shock, coursed through her entire body, making her feel both, cold and hot at the same time. She caught her breath, and gulped.

- He shouldn't have rushed to make his own conclusions. -

- I told you. – Ash smiled. – He feels very insecure about himself. –

- And why is that? – She asked, already as red as a tomato.

- Because he thinks, if he tells her the truth, he might lose her forever. – He said in a whisper which made her shiver.

- I see. – Misty said. – And isn't it worth to take the risk? –

- It's a hard decision. – Ash explained. – Either she could turn away from him forever… or he could finally have all he has ever wanted since that time she fished him from the river. –

Misty's jaw dropped down, and a nervous giggle escaped from her lips. Was it all true? Could it be really happening?

- And what's he going to do now? – She asked breathless. Ash smiled, confident.

- First, - He started saying. – he'll take her hand. – He said while reaching for the hand she was leaning in on the ground. – He'll come closer to her. – He did it, slowly. Misty felt her pulse speeding up uncontrollably. – And then… -

Silence. His face was really close to hers. She could feel his sweet breath. Her eyes were set on his and vice versa. An unbreakable connection.

- And then? – Misty whispered.

She had given in to anything waiting for her. Ash's smile widened much more.

- And then, this. – He said at the moment his lips touched hers.

It was so unexpected and at the same time it was not. The sensation was incredible, and for that moment nothing else mattered. It was only the two of them. And that so special place which, somehow, had made it possible. The kiss became more intense, while he approached her, a bit doubtful at first, and she relaxed herself a bit more each time. A while later, they separated carefully. Both were a little embarrassed and flushed, and trying to recover the regular rhythm of their breathing. Ash smiled, and Misty, timidly, buried her face on his chest. They stayed embraced for a few minutes.

- So? – Ash asked.

- So what? – Misty looked at him in disbelief.

- How was it? – Ash laughed. Misty gave him a playful pat on his shoulder. She let go a small giggle and embraced him again. – After all… my plan worked out nicely. –

- Ha, I doubt it came out exactly the way you imagined it. – Misty smiled.

- Well, at least the end did. – Misty chuckled.

- Yeah, I had thought about something similar myself. – She confessed. – But there was no official declaration, don't you think? –

- You're right. It seems I went a bit too straight to the point. –

- I like guys who go straight to the point. – Misty smiled.

- That doesn't justify I took something without permission. – He caressed her chin.

- You have all the rights to take something that already belonged to you. Don't you think? – She added with a playfully mischievous tone. Ash smiled.

- Same for you. – He said. – I love you, Misty. I've loved you for so long. – He whispered to her ear.

- I love you too. – She smiled. – All these years… -

She approached him to give him a second kiss, less intense than the previous one, but very sweet.

- We better go back to the camp, it's getting too late. – Ash suggested while helping her get up.

- It's true… Do you think Brock has already come back from the Pokémon Center? –

Ash grabbed her from her waist and brought her closer to him.

- To be honest, I hope not. – He said to her neck. Misty let go a giggle.

They walked through the forest holding their hands together, and once they reached the camp, they ran into a surprise.

- What took you so long? You bet you'd take less than an hour, so pay up. – Brock extended a hand while he was adding wood to the fire.

Misty looked at Ash, her eyes narrowed.

- You bet on me? – She demanded.

- Well… Brock didn't believe I would tell you anything. I told him I could do it in less than an hour. – He seemed to be ashamed. – I didn't think it would take me three… -

- Oh, well. – She made a gesture. – I can let it slide just this one. – She said and gave him a quick kiss.

- Wow! So it wasn't a joke after all… - Brock said, surprised.

- Of course not! – Ash exclaimed.

Misty was smiling next to him, holding his hand tightly.

- In that case, each one goes to their respective tent. It's very late. – Brock ordered.

- What do you mean? It's not past eleven… - Misty complained.

- Bed time, young lady. You two have had enough fun for a single night. - Misty laughed in an undertone.

- Fine. – She said. – See you in the morning. – She gave a kiss on the cheek to Ash and went into her tent.

Brock approached Ash with his face serious as a stone.

- OK, there are some rules you should know about this. -

- Brock, come on, I wasn't gonna attempt everything with her in the first night. – Ash said with a twisty smile.

- Well, I don't know. But somebody has to supervise. – He crossed his arms. – Anyhow, congratulations. It was about time… -

- Thank you. – Ash patted his shoulder. – And thanks for your advice too. –

- No problem, you need to learn from the master. – He bragged with a smile.

- Yeah, sure. – Ash laughed. – I'll go to sleep now. – He said and walked to his tent, which was next to Misty's.

- Hey, Ash. – Brock called him.

- What's up? –

- I'm gonna be on alert all night long, so don't even think about switching tents. – He warned with a finger.

- Rest easy, Brock. – Ash laughed and went into his tent.

- Same thing goes for you, Misty! – He yelled towards the sky blue tent.

- I'm sleeping! – She informed with a soft sing and let out a giggle.

Brock sighed and smiled to himself. A Pikachu was resting pleasantly next to the fire. Everything was quiet, except for the rush of the water, some flaps and the wind shaking around the treetops. Just the way he remembered.

Nothing had changed. But tomorrow would be a different day. The beginning of a new chapter in their book. A new life.

* * *

_**THE END**_

_Hope you liked it!! n.n And THANKS AGAIN FOXMCCLOUDE!!  
- Maureen_


End file.
